


The Static Age

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Jealous John Watson, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining Sherlock Holmes, TV Night, The Night Manager - Freeform, When is not important really, a silly one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock is watching tv with John, doing a little bit of an experiment (or another proof on how clueless these two are.)





	The Static Age

"What are you doing?" Sherlock was sitting in front of the tv, remote in hand. Secretly waiting for John. "Watching something?"

Waving the remote in front of him, the detective replies with a smile "How brilliant of you, John, nothing can escape your perspicacity!" 

As Sherlock's tone was playful, the doctor simply pushes him from the sofa "God you are taking too much place for someone so thin..."

"I may be thin but I am tall!" The man protests.

"Lanky git then... What are you watching?" Taking the DVD case on the coffee table, John frowns in surprise. "The Night Manager? I was expecting a documentary about the creepiest criminals or the tragic disappearance of the domestic bee..."

Sighing sadly, Sherlock nods. "Yes, this is really tragic... Do you know that if nothing is done --"

"Yes! Yes, I know... So, The Night Manager? I didn't think it was your kind of things." John remembers the series as being really well done. _And quite sexy if I am honest!_

Shifting a bit away from John, Sherlock grunts something about an experiment and presses play without looking at his friend.

 

In the middle of the series, John realizes that his friend was nervous. 

More precisely, nervous every time Hiddleston was on the screen.  _Especially when Tom is a bit undressed... Or when he's fighting... Or when he's suave as a fucking James Bond! Oh. My. God. Sherlock is attracted to him! He's... he's really gay._   _Or bi. Yes, bi, because... you know... Adler, and Janine..._  John's mind was spinning at the possibilities! Before another look at the utterly beautiful actor brings him back to reality. He sadly sighs. silently.   _Who am I kidding, of course,_ _gorgeous and GQ_ _-esque a_ _s he is, never Sherlock going to be attracted to an ordinary middle-aged man like me... But I am his friend so.._. Clearing his voice, he comments on a scene where one of the actresses was especially beautiful. Trying to open a door to a 'buddy' discussion with Sherlock. "She's... she's... beautiful, isn't?" The words were sounding so fake, even to him! Clearing his voice, he continues "It's a really nice cast, don't you think?"

_Of course, he likes the bloody woman! I am so stupid! No chance that he comments on the tall, thin, dark-haired man! Whatever is name is! "_ The story is rubbish." Rising from the sofa, Sherlock be-line to his bedroom.  _Case closes, John is never going to be attracted by me!_   "I'm tired. Good night." 

_What was that?_ Turning to the tv, he shakes his head as a nearly naked Hiddleston walks on the screen before he shuts down the DVD, the static sound of the tv replacing the velvety voice of the actor, as he remains nonplussed by his friend's attitude.  _Don't even tries, Tom, you cannot hold a candle to Sherlock!_

**Author's Note:**

> How could they both be that clueless? God gives us patience! lol
> 
> Inspiration: The Static Age / Green Day


End file.
